Timeline/Content
Kindred History of Rome Kindred claimed domains in Italy long before haphazard bands of Latins gathered in small communities in the Alban Hills and valleys alongside the Tiber. Lasombra migrated throughout the Mediterranean after the fall of the Second City, and other clans among the great diaspora followed in due course. Roman Ventrue traditionally consider the arrival of the Methuselah, Tinia, and her twelve acolytes and allies as the beginning of Kindred hegemony across the region. Lasombra hotly dispute this claim, and so official chronicles record Kindred history beginning in 753 BCE. Kingdom Era * 900 BCE: Thirteen Ventrue, led by Tinia the Methuselah, move into the Italian Peninsula and settle among the Etruscans. * 753 BCE: Founding of Rome. * 600s BCE: Malkavians and Lasombra vie with Ventrue for authority. * 509 BCE: Collat creates the Court of Twelve, the first Kindred assembly in Rome. ** Tarquinius, last king of Rome, is overthrown. The Republic begins. Republican Era * 387 BCE: Gauls sack Rome after disastrous Battle of the Allia. Gangrel and Brujah fire several havens before being driven off. * 365 BCE: Collat embraces Titus Camillus after a great plague. * 360 BCE: Foundation of the Eternal Senate. Collat elected the first Pater Patriae. * 322 BCE: Collat mysteriously disappears. Ventrue support raises Camillus to Pater. * 270 BCE: Lasombra and Ventrue claim most of Italy as their domains. The Punic Wars (264-146 BCE) * 264 BCE: First Punic War with Carthage begins. * 262 BCE: Inanna, a Malkavian Elder, warns the Eternal Senate against the dangers of Carthage during the First Punic War. The Ventrue refuse. * 250s BCE: Rumours of a blood cult in Carthage reach Roman Kindred. * 241 BCE: First Punic War ends. * 218 BCE: Second Punic War begins. ** Camillus bans Roman Kindred from entering North Africa. * 205 BCE: Helena, a Toreador Elder, betrays the weaknesses of Carthage and existence of Baali cults in the city. * 201 BCE: Second Punic War ends. ** Clan Brujah banned from Rome and the Italian peninsula. ** Troile declares Camillus and Roman Kindred anathema. * 155 BCE: Tryphosa, the Malkavian Seer, warns the Eternal Senate to scour and salt Carthage. With Lasombra support, the Tribunal of Augurs ascends to favour. * 150 BCE: The Court of Evernight supported by western Mediterranean Lasombra forms in response to Roman claims to Iberia. * 149 BCE: Lasombra, Malkavian, Toreador, and Ventrue form the Tyrrhenian Alliance to destroy Carthaginian Brujah, Assamites, and Baali assembled under Troile and Moloch. ** The Eternal Senate issues a declaration of annihilation on the Kindred of Carthage. ** Arikel, founder of Clan Toreador, is rumoured to directly address the Eternal Senate's eldest members. * 148 BCE: The Tyrrhenian Alliance besieges Carthage. * 146 BCE: Third Punic War ends. ** The Battle of Carthage is the largest battle fought by Kindred since the Second City. ** Darkness blots out the sun for five days. ** Troile decimates a legion singlehandedly before falling. ** The Tyrrhenian Alliance binds Carthage with rituals and salts the earth. * 145 BCE: The Eternal Senate decrees the Augurs will renew Carthage's binding ritual each year, in perpetuity. The Civil Wars (83 to 31 BCE) * 83 BCE: The fifth law is lifted for the Tribunal of Patricians to end the First Civil War and restore stability to the city. ** Brujah and Nosferatu suspected of an alliance to overthrow the Eternal Senate. * 80 BCE: Elders of clans Lasombra, Malkavian, and Ventrue declare The Pax Romana et Vampirica (The Peace of Rome and Vampires). Jyhad is forbidden within the Italic peninsula. * 64 BCE: The second Lasombra Diaspora arrives in Sicily and Italy after Pompey eradicates piracy. * 44 BCE: Julius Caesar is assassinated. * 31 BCE: Octavian defeats Cleopatra and Marcus Antonius at Actium. Egypt becomes a Roman province. ** Followers of Set actively infiltrate Rome. * 27 BCE: Octavian receives the title Augustus, ending the Republic. ** Camillus implements the fifth law, the "Discretion" decree. Imperial Era * 6 CE: Setites are banished from Italy. * 14 CE: Augustus Caesar dies. His adopted son Tiberius becomes Emperor. * 22 CE: The Tribunal of Patricians puts a Ventrue to death for attempting to ghoul influential Praetorian Guards. Camillus curses the vampire with damnatio memoriae and the Tribunal of Augurs performs a rite to remove the Ventrue's name and deeds before the judgment from undead memory. * 23 CE: Rome seized by a climate of fear after the heir presumptive, Germanicus, is put to death by Emperor Tiberius. ** Brujah led by Marcus the Advocate bid for official status among the Tribunal of Peregrini. * 27 CE: A major fire kills fourteen Kindred and ghouls. ** Camillus grants the Brujah sanction to remain officially in Rome. * 33 CE: Malkavians across Italy have a single night of lucidity after waking from day dreams of terrifying clarity. Tryphosa walks into the sun. * 37 CE: Tiberius dies. Caligula becomes emperor of Rome. * 41 CE: Caligula is deposed and assassinated. Claudius reigns as emperor. * 42 CE: A Toreador Elder and her entourage disappear on the road to Brindisium. An investigation turns up no sensible explanation. * 43 CE: Present time. ** Emperor Claudius announces plans to invade and conquer Britannia.